


Boundaries

by Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, I wrote this to release some emotions I'm experiencing irl, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Please hate me for writing this and not the character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Wally knew nothing would change if he ever told his feelings to Sapphire, but...it wouldn't hurt to try, right?





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this fic is gonna be different. It's not franticshipping (okay fine you got me there is at least still one hint, hehe...). It's a one-sided manganewrivalshipping fic. (Wally and Sapphire)
> 
> I apologize if you didn't like the ending for the fic. I've been experiencing one-sided stuff in real life and I want to reflect it with a fic and here's what I got. I hope you'll at least like it. T-T
> 
> Also, I tried to keep the POV exclusive to Wally, so...yeah. ^^'
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Warning: Contains one-sided love with no happy ending.

* * *

"That ring...it's pretty."

Wally couldn't recall when she started wearing pieces of jewelry. He knew she never bothered to wear one since it would just often get in the way. But the jewelry on her left ring finger was different. It was a simple silver ring with a small piece of diamond stone in the middle. Just by looking at it, he could tell that it was made from the finest silver and the diamond on its middle seemed rare to find. It was a well-made ring which must have cost a lot.

"Oh, t-this," Sapphire stuttered. She looked at her left hand as a blush sneaked its way on her cheeks. "I-It's..."

He observed her. He always found her cute the moment they met. Her beauty was natural. Her gestures were often cute and it was never forced. He gulped, feeling his heart race in his chest. He had a bad feeling about this.

Sapphire took a deep breath as her left hand hugged her right elbow.

Wally sat up straight as his eyes were focused on her. He was a patient man, but this was the first time he was dying to know what the ring meant. He didn't want to assume things. A ring could mean anything. It could be a gift from a friend or a family treasure. He tried to recall Sapphire's family heritage, but he only recalled one. He sighed, grabbing the cup of hot chocolate from the coaster.

"Ruby and I don't like the public to gossip about this, but..."

Wally swore he saw her cheeks heat up. Was she always like that whenever she would talk about Ruby? He was aware that Ruby and Sapphire were in a romantic relationship, but he didn't know Ruby was powerful enough to make a tomboyish girl like Sapphire blush. He remembered holding Sapphire's hand one time. She wasn't blushing, but she felt surprised and tensed, so he decided to just remove his hand on her just to give her some privacy.

"Ruby and I are engaged," Sapphire spoke and sighed. Sweat fell from her forehead as a smile lingered on her face. "We'll be gettin' married next year."

Wally felt his stomach was getting tied up into knots. He noticed that his hot chocolate lost its taste. He swallowed hard, placing the cup back on the coaster. His heartbeat became faster. He bit his lip. His stomach continued to twist uncomfortably.

Sapphire is getting married to Ruby, and he didn't have a chance to tell her what he felt about her.

Wally felt nauseous. He felt like he could throw up anytime. He wanted to run away from this café and go back to Petalburg City or to his secret base. "W-When...?"

He was starting to lose his energy, but he forced himself to speak. After all, they were still friends. He didn't want her to see that he disapproved of her fiancé. In fact, he was happy for them. He knew how much Ruby loved Sapphire. He knew the two loved each other before he became good friends with Sapphire. But why didn't he feel right? He knew Sapphire couldn't be his. Ruby already beat him for it. But why was he begging himself to say something to her? He knew it wouldn't change anything.

"Wally?"

Wally snapped out from his thoughts. His eyes darted at his and Sapphire's intertwined hands. Seeing it brought a warm feeling in his chest. Was this what it felt like to have someone you love hold you?

"Are ya alright?" He could see anxiety present in her eyes, and it was weird that he felt happy. He knew what love was, but he never knew how romantic love felt until he met Sapphire.

He wasn't embarrassed to admit it. Besides, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. What he felt was real. He knew it in his heart that he had fallen in love with Sapphire Birch. He couldn't believe it either. Out of all the people he had to fall in love with, why did it have to be his friend? Why did it have to be his friend's fiancée? He had met a lot of girls in his travels: from the timidest ones to the most outgoing ones. But it was strange that his heart was returning to Sapphire. His mind often thought about Sapphire in the end.

"I'm alright," Wally responded, forcing a smile. He turned his hand around and held hers tightly. "I'm just shocked...y-yet happy that you and Ruby are getting married." It hurt for him to say such words, but he had to. He only wanted her to be happy, and if it means that being with Ruby would make her happy, then he had no choice but to let her go.

Sapphire let out a cough and quickly removed her left hand on his. Her eyes darted around the café.

Wally let out a sigh and looked at his right hand. It was just a short moment when he felt her warmth on his, but to him, it felt eternal. He wished he could relive that moment forever, but he couldn't. Sapphire immediately removed her hand on his, and he didn't know why. He could only assume that she was embarrassed. People were gossipers, after all. One might spread the wrong gossip about their relationship, and it may affect... He bit his lip, sighing.

That would be impossible. Ruby and Sapphire knew and trusted each other. Their relationship was as sturdy as the strongest metal on earth. Nothing could destroy their relationship. Not even confessing to her would do.

"Ruby should be done by now," Sapphire stood up from her seat. "I'll see ya around, Wally. Thank you for the company."

"Oh," Wally stood up from his seat. His eyes were locked on Sapphire. "Would you like me to walk you? Slateport is a big city." He chuckled softly, knowing she would decline his offer. She was a woman after all. She could handle herself.

"It's fine, Wally," Ruby said. He wrapped his arms around Sapphire and pulled her closer. "I can handle this."

Sapphire squealed and used her right elbow to smack his stomach. Ruby's face twisted, wincing from the pain.

"Sapph, it's me." Ruby spoke in a pained voice.

"Yer crazy! Not in front of Wally!" She uttered, her face heating up. "It's embarrassin'!"

Wally's sweat just dropped. He watched the couple started bickering. He was wondering how they managed to have a sturdy relationship throughout the years. They bicker like kids.

He sighed. He couldn't admit it. People would say that they bicker like an old, married couple, and does he agree with them? He honestly didn't know. He was afraid. His heart was already aching at the fact that he couldn't have Sapphire. And such stuff like agreeing that they do bicker like an old, married couple would just hurt him.

He wondered if people would think of the same thing if he and Sapphire would bicker?

* * *

 

"Dude," A groan escaped from the young man's lips. He folded his arms across his chest. "Why would you ask me such a ridiculous question?"

Wally could only sigh. He leaned his head on the glass wall and watched the rainwater flow down on it. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anyone else to tell these type of things..."

Emerald waved his hand. "Nah," He spoke and sat up straight. "It's fine. But you know I couldn't help you with this."

"That's fine," Wally quipped, taking a sip from his mocha latte drink. It was true that he didn't have anyone else to talk about this. Aarune was in Unova to visit his family. His parents would just say to move on from her. His friends would probably say the same thing. He needed a neutral opinion and he could only think of Emerald. And based on their conversation so far, he was right. Emerald would just remain indifferent about his feelings for Sapphire. Well, that is if he'd found out if the girl was Sapphire. "I just need an opinion."

"Sorry, Wally," Emerald spoke. His voice was soft. His tone was full of remorse. "I know it hurts, but have you at least told her how you feel?"

Wally slowly shook his head. He couldn't bear to tell her how he feels. He didn't want to ruin her relationship with Ruby. Ruby was also his friend. He didn't want to lose his friendship with him too.

"Sapphire wouldn't be mad if you told her," Emerald continued, shocking Wally. "What?" He rose an eyebrow.

Wally's heartbeat became fast. His hands suddenly became cold. Sweat rolled on his cheeks. "H-How did...?"

Emerald shrugged. "It was obvious that you like her. Besides, she may be a violent woman but Sapphire is quite pretty."

Wally couldn't help but agree with Emerald. Sapphire was indeed, beautiful. He couldn't remember how he managed to fall in love with her, but it was certainly a great feeling. Seeing her and that cute smile often send knots and Beautiflies in his stomach. Whenever he was having a bad day, he would just look at his photo with Sapphire. His day magically became better because of it. He sighed and bit his lip. "I thought you wouldn't know..."

"There's no need to be ashamed about it," Emerald reassured. "We all have those people we like."

Wally just nodded. His mind wandered off. He didn't need to ask what Sapphire thought of him. She only saw him as her friend, and nothing more. Although he was hoping that would change.

* * *

 

He read from a book that throwing stones at the window of the love your life was somewhat 'romantic'. He couldn't understand why it was romantic in the first place, but he had no choice. He didn't want her father to inform him that he was visiting this late at night. He didn't want to bother them to prepare something for his visit either. He was left to throw stones at the window. He could always call her, but he opted not to. Her phone's ringtone maybe loud and he didn't want to disturb anyone in this small town.

Wally let out a sigh. He grabbed another small stone on his hand and threw it on the window. He hoped he was throwing at the right window. He knew Sapphire had an incredible sense of hearing, but he was throwing stones for an hour now. Was she not home or she just decided to ignore the noises outside?

He took a deep breath and dropped the remaining stones on the ground. He couldn't hear anything besides his Altaria's wings flapping in the air. His hand reached for the cotton bird dragon Pokemon and stroked its head. "You must be tired, Altaria." He said while the Pokemon just closed its eyes and let its master run his hand on its head. "I think we should head home. It's getting late."

A window slid open just as the Altaria was about to fly away from the Birch household. Wally's eyes widened in shock. He turned around to face Sapphire.

"What do you want?" Sapphire asked. Her arms were folded across her chest.

Wally swallowed hard. He let his Altaria flew closer to the window. He was in awe when his eyes met Sapphire. Sapphire was always a girl, but he had never seen her wore a nightgown before. Did Ruby force her to wear one or she just normally wear it? "S-Sapphire..." He stuttered. He placed his hand on the window. "C-Can I come in?"

"Wally," Sapphire closed her eyes. She stepped away from the window to let the young man in her room. "It's late. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Please, just hear me out." Wally stood up. His arms were firmly grasping the fabric of his pants. "I promise I'll leave as soon as I tell you this..." He said with the last words spoken softly.

It didn't take a moment for Sapphire to respond. "Alright," She said and sat on the bed.

Wally took a deep breath. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. He was anxious. He planned on telling her how he felt, but he was afraid. He was afraid it might jeopardize his friendship with Sapphire, and he was afraid that she might reject him. But who was he dreaming? He knew she would reject him. He had to accept that truth.

"Sapphire, first of all," He stopped, scanning his surroundings. Her room was surprisingly neat. It was not that he thought her room was a mess, but Sapphire was a busy woman. She spent most of her time in the Pokemon League from what he'd observed. He swallowed hard. It was now or never. "I'm sorry for visiting you at a time like this. I hope you can forgive me."

Sapphire's lips curved into a fanged smile. Somehow, Wally felt a warm feeling in his chest. "It's nothin', Wally. What you're gonna say must be important."

Wally bobbed his head for a nod. "It is," He sighed. "I just want you to at least know this, Sapphire..." He spoke. His tone when he pronounced her name was soft and filled with ambiguous emotions. He was scared that this may be the last time he may see her. "We've been friends for a while, and it's one of the few things I will treasure most." He stopped and gasped for breath. His heart continued to pump fast in his chest. He was almost there. He could do this. He had to do this.

"I know that I should only stay in my boundary, but I don't know what has gotten into me. It just...clicked on me one day." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself. "What I'm trying to say is that...I...I-I like you, Sapphire. I like you more than a friend."

There wasn't any reaction from Sapphire, which made Wally worried. He was starting to wonder if he did the right thing. But one thing was certain, though: the weight from his chest was lessened when he told her what he felt. It was true that he liked Sapphire more than a friend. Maybe his feelings were something deeper than infatuation, but even if he was able to find out, it was too late. Sapphire doesn't love him. She was getting married to Ruby who happened to be their mutual friend. It hurt that he couldn't make her happy like Ruby does, but if she was happy, then he would try to be happy for her. That's what she wanted, right?

"Wally," Sapphire spoke after moments of silence. It caught Wally's attention. His heart rate became fast again. "Ruby had his suspicions and he told me about it. I didn't know it could be...it could be true..." She bit her lip. Her left hand hugging her right elbow. Her gaze remained on the bed sheet.

Wally had this desire to hug her, just to wash her anxiousness away, but he didn't have the right. He gave her enough distress. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize." Sapphire quipped. Wally stopped and looked at her. "I understand you have those feelings, I really do...but..." She sighed, biting her lip.

Wally waited and braced himself.

"I don't feel the same. I only see you as my friend...one of my good friends, actually..." Sapphire stopped to take a deep breath.

Wally bit his lip and gulped. He knew it. What was he thinking?

"I'm sorry, Wally. I only see you as a friend, and we can still remain, friends, even if I'm married." She smiled weakly, but it was later turned into a frown.

"We can...we can still be friends, yes. I-It actually...means a lot to me that we're friends." Wally conceded, smiling. His heart couldn't stop from thumping wildly.

It was an awkward silence. Wally didn't know what else he should do or say. He never planned on anything to do after confessing to her. He admits that he was expecting a big turn of events. But it was all in his dreams. Sapphire loved Ruby and not him. He was happy for Ruby that Sapphire loved him for who he was. But he was mostly happy for Sapphire. He had seen and observed her relationship with Ruby. And...despite their bickerings, he could see that she was happy with Ruby.

It did nothing but to break his heart, but at the same time, he was...happy? Why would he be happy?

"Thank you for understanding, Wally," Sapphire spoke after a moment of silence. She smiled.

Wally could only look at her. Warmth spread in his chest. Her smile never failed to make him feel light and weightless. If she was happy, then he should be as well. He breathed. "You're welcome," He spoke softly and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. He let out a cough. "I better go. Good night, Sapphire." He bent his body and gently bowed at her while Sapphire just nodded. He opened the window and hopped on his Altaria.

The Altaria looked at its master and Wally just smiled. He patted its head. "Let's go home, buddy." He instructed while the Altaria nodded and flapped its wings. It flew off from Littleroot Town and headed straight to Petalburg City.

_"Ah, Wally, I would like you to meet my—"_

_"It's finally nice to meetcha, Wally!" Sapphire beamed and shook his hand. Wally felt something warm forming on his chest. Sapphire's aura was different from Ruby's. It was warm, fuzzy and full of smiles. Despite they just met, he could feel that they could be good friends already._

_"N-Nice to meet you too, um..."_

_"The name's Sapphire!"_

_"Sapphire," He smiled, letting go of her hand. "I hope we can be good friends."_

_Sapphire's smile converted into a grin, sending heat on Wally's cheeks. "Aren't we already friends?"_

Colors seemed dull; because she helped him to see it vibrantly. Music seemed muted; because she helped him to hear it wholeheartedly.

Everything went as his mind expected, but it was weird that Wally felt alright despite the heartbreak. Maybe it was the fact that he told Sapphire how he felt. Or it could be the fact that his friendship with her wasn't jeopardized. He took a deep breath. The cool night breeze ran past his skin. Nonetheless, he knew Sapphire was in good hands, and if Ruby would ever hurt Sapphire, his friend would definitely regret it. But what was he thinking? He knew that would be impossible. He knew Ruby and Sapphire would have a fruitful marriage. He just had to face the reality that he couldn't take his relationship with Sapphire to the next level. He and Sapphire would stay as friends and that would never change.

 _But I'm grateful that we are friends._   _At least...it's better than not being friends..._  He closed his eyes, letting a tear fell from it. The breeze wiped off his tear as it joined the moist air. It would take a while to heal his broken heart, but he hoped the future would have a better place for him despite she wouldn't be in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hate Sapphire on this. She has to be at least honest with her feelings. And if there's someone to blame, then that would be me since I did write this fic. But like I said: I only wrote this to release my emotions for the one-sided thing. But hey, at least Wally had time to heal. ^^'
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. ^^
> 
> (Honestly, it took me months to publish this since people may hate on Sapphire but I really hope NOT. Hate me instead. ;w;)


End file.
